A New NotSoDomestic Friend
by Vexia Iceflower
Summary: A run in with a monster from the suburb's gets Dag questioning, "whats a girl?"
1. Chapter 1

"DAGGETT!"

It started out like a normal day in the dam. Two beavers living together through the bond of brotherhood.

"I DIDNT BREAK IT THIS TIME IT FELL ON ITS OWN!"

The brothers had woken up, and left their beds. Norbert, the more sensible beaver had been brushing his hair.

Daggett had decided to brush both his hair, and his teeth at once, trying to outdo his brother. As he stumbled about he knocked things off the walls in the bathroom before going into the hallway.

Norbert ignored his brother, like usual just trying to keep from catching the stupidity. That was when he heard a crash and this sent a jolt through him.

"Not. My...BRAND NEW...HOODLIE426 MODEL!" he said dramatically as he dropped his brush to the ground. The blond beaver hurried downstairs to see the destruction that his doofus of a brother had wrought upon their home. "You spoot head! You just can't wait to break any of my new things can you?" he asked as he motioned to the now crushed model of a strange looking space vehicle...thingy.

"Your the spoot head," muttered Daggett as he rubbed his head, his eyes narrowed a bit "You wouldn't even care if I got broken, Eeih!" he huffed as he turned away, making his high pitched noise. Daggett did feel bad but he would never say that he was sorry to his brother as long as he was being yelled at.

Norbert took a deep breath and walked off "Just leave me alone Daggett, I have to put together my spare now," He said sourly. Norb kept himself calm as he pushed a few buttons behind a mirror, opening the wall to a secret and unusually large room. Once inside he closed and locked the door. Leaving Daggett outside and all alone.

Daggett grumbled "SPOOTHEAD!" he called through the wall before stripping off his pajama's and going for a swim. Sometimes he couldn't stand that brother of his. Constantly looking down on him, or yelling at him. As he got to the shore, he noticed a shadow over the water so he slowed down. He peeped over the water so that only his eyes showed so that he could see what was sitting at the bank. He let out a scream and flailed around under the water. His tail pushing him up so that he could jump over onto the bridge leading from the lake's edge to his home. "Norbie!" he cried out as he ran to the house "There's an alien!" he called out.

The figure at the edge of the bank had screamed as well when the large furry weasel had jumped out of the water and it had disappeared into a bush. The bush was shaking as the figure hid within the leafy branches.

Daggett banged on the door for a few moments before getting tired and he turned around. His chest heaved a few times before he noticed that nothing was there. He looked to the right, and then the left before walking along the bridge. "Hello?...Alien?" he asked slowly. He noticed the bush and took a few more steps closer to it. once he was a nose length away he noticed a tail sticking out of the bush and he lent down and poked at it. It shot into the bush faster than he had exploded out of the water so he fell back in surprise.

Two large green eyes peered from the bush once the tail had vanished and a soft, shaken voice spoke out "W-who are you?" it asked timidly.

"Hey you sound like a girl...are you a girl alien?" Daggett asked out of curiosity before noticing the eyes vanish and a light giggle was heard. "Eih?" he made the sound once more and tried to peek into the bush more.

Just as he went to look in, the eyes appeared right in front of him "I am a girl... but I am not an alien silly," the voice said and soon the figure left the bush. She had shiny black fur with white paws and a white splotch on her back. She didn't look anything like what Daggett had ever seen in the forest. "I'm a domestic cat," She said as she ran a paw over her ear to get a leaf off her head.

"Doe mess tick?" Daggett questioned as he scratched his head.

She simply nodded "Domestic means I was a pet for humans," she said "I left though..." she said, looking around "of course since I'm a cat I believe I'll do pretty good out here in these woods," she smiled.

"...Hey I think I saw somewhere that cats eat shrew's..." Daggett suddenly said, seeming to dance around "hey hey come on I'll introduce you to Truckie!" he said excitedly.

She looked surprised "oh, ew. No I'm sorry I only eat fish" she said with her ears going back. "The fur is far too much for my stomach" she said. "By the way, my name is Pr...no that was my domestic name, now my name will be Leaf!" she said, having been looking down at the leaf that had fallen from her head earlier in the conversation.

"Aw...well we do have lots of fish" Daggett said thoughtfully "Hey, talking about fish why don't you come to stay with me and my brother since your new I'm sure you don't have a home yet" Daggett said as he danced around a little more.

Leaf looked surprised but nodded "I wouldn't be a bother would I?" She asked him, scuffling her paws shyly.

"Ubba-wha? OF COURSE NOT!" he said as he made a pee-shaw motion "now come on, I'll show you around!" he said and led her inside, practically dragging her along.


	2. Chapter 2

As the feline was dragged over the logs leading to the dam she let out a scared sound. "Daggett there's so much water! why is there water!" she demanded to know.

Dag paused for a moment, he realized he didn't know why there was water here either "It was here when we moved in," he said.

She felt her fur starting to fluff out. "Here when you moved in? oh right..." she said, pausing for a moment to think. "Beavers like the water," she said seeming distressed. Once they got to the opening to the dam her claws instantly dug into the wood of the door.

Daggett didn't even seem to notice her clinging to the door as he opened it with her on it. "Noooorrrbiiieeee~" he called out "We have a guest!" Daggett called out as he closed the door behind him. There was a scream and the sound of claws being dislodged from the door.

As soon as Daggett had closed the door, the force had thrown the poor cat right off and into the water. The splash came soon after her scream.

Norbert walked down with a comb in hand and his hair up in an odd hairstyle "A guest?" he asked as he heard the splash and chuckled. "It seems like you sent him for a swim" he joked.

"She is not a him, she is a cat" Daggett corrected Norbert.

"Then She-eeeeh!" he said in panic once he realized what Daggett had said. "Dag you Eiiidiot!" Norb exclaimed with his arms in the air "Cats h-aaate, water!" He said and opened the door right into Daggett's face. Inverting his brothers nose in the process. Norbert stood in front of a very wet cat once the door was opened. He had nothing but a comb to protect him.

Leaf was breathing as if she was about to have a stroke and she suddenly attacked Norbert. Clawing him to pieces before calming down and laying on her back. "I'm so wet" she said as if she was in complete depression.

Daggett was just finishing fixing his nose by the time Leaf plopped down on the floor soaking wet. He looked over to his brother who now had a haircut similar to a tennis ball that had been run over by a lawnmower. He walked over and picked up a long strand of fur and skin before feeling it yanked away.

Norbert molded the fur and skin all back into place "That, Daggeh-wag. Is why you never get a cat wet." he told him.

Daggett just laughed at his brother, coughing a few times from laughing so hard. "You got beat up by a girl!" he cried out.

Leaf ignored the boy beavers as she now sat up and started to lick her fur. Drying it with her rough tongue. Working the water out slowly but surely.

Norbert just rubbed his temples from his brothers sense of humor before looking over to the girl and he blinked. "We...uh...have towels?" he offered her slowly.

"Towels?" Leaf questioned, her tongue half out of her mouth and still running through her fur.

"You have an interesting talent there but Towels will dry you faster," he explained and rubbed the back of his head.

"I can clean myself," she told him simply. Then went back to licking herself in the same place she had been licking.

Daggett watched her and tilted his head "How do you do that?" he asked and tried to lift his leg up enough to lick it but only ended up rolling into the kitchen.

Norbert fallowed his brother "Daggett don't break the new ch-" He stopped as soon as he heard a loud crash, actually a lot of crashes. "ina..." he finished his sentence.

Norbert turned to the guest and covered his eyes while she cleaned herself trying to be polite "Make yourself comfortable," he said and turned to run into the kitchen to make Dag clean it.

About 2 hours later the two beaver brothers stepped out of the Kitchen. Norbert was still complaining about Daggett breaking every last piece of china they owned, but he paused and pointed out the lump of fur on the couch.

Dag had ignored Norb but as he noticed him point at something he looked over to see Leaf sleeping soundly curled up on the couch. Her fur looked shiny and he walked over reaching out to touch her but Norb pulled him back.

"Let her sleep" Norbert whispered to him but suddenly stiffened as he saw Leaf's ear twitch.

"I'm up" Leaf said as she opened up her eyes and looked over to the boys before stretching out on their couch. She let out a small purr "I feel so much better now" she said.

"Your shiny!" Dag now pulled from his brother and walked over looking excited, wanting to poke her fur.

She blinked and laughed a bit, brushing her tail over him in amusement.

"Eooo!" Daggett squeaked as her tail landed on him and he flailed around with the fluffy soft tail before wiggling away. He had big eyes "Coottiesss!" he said as if just realizing that she was a girl.

"Cooties?" she responded seeming confused.

"Excuse my brother, he's a bit of a NUMBskull" Norbert said, seeming embarrassed.

"Oh I see, I think it's kind of cute" she laughed a bit and teased him by touching him with her tail once more, listening to him cry out again.


End file.
